Christmas After War
by ninetailfox89
Summary: Years into the future, the Fairy Tail men are forced to go to war, leaving their wives and children to watch over their guild. Erza's been missing her husband and Lucy's going through a tragic time. This Christmas, however, they are in for a big surprise. NaLu, Jerza. One-shot, debating on Two-Shot! R and R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story! So, yeah it's mainly focused on Jerza and Nalu, but there will be other couples, I promise**

**Note: I don't own Fairy Tail just the plot!**

…

_**Christmas After War**_

A very beautiful scarlet female mage made her way through the almost deserted guild. Her face fell when she reached a woman with snow white hair and a smile on her face no matter what.

Mira greeted her childhood rival with the cheeriest smile she can display on her face, "Good morning, Erza. Did you sleep well?"

Erza shrugged as she sat down at the bar, "There have been better nights. It just gets really cold, you know."

"Oh," Mira can only offer her a sympathetic smile. "So are you and Kazuki doing anything this year for Christmas."

The scarlet mage smiled at the mention of her two year old son's name. He had her hair, which is how he got his name 'Kazuki' meaning 'radiance' or shine'. He also had a calm and cool attitude like his father and that same exact marking under his right eye.

"I'm thinking something like last year," answered Erza. "I really don't see there being any point in such a huge celebration. All the men have gone out fighting and we no idea when they're going to return!"

Her statement is very valid.

After Kazuki two summers ago, all the Fairy Tail men were called to go and fight Bosco. Bosco tried to claim Fiore and the Magic Council laid down an all-guilds law. All men over the age of sixteen and under the age of eighty must go and fight.

This law called out almost all of Fairy Tail's men, leaving only Master Makarov. Even Romeo, the little princely mage and Wendy's soon to be husband, was sent out.

Of course Natsu and Gray, the only two men in her original team had to go, much to their disappointment.

Lucy was pregnant at the time and Natsu refused to leave her side. Juvia was also pregnant with twin girls so it took a lot of convincing to make the ice-making mage to say yes to the law.

Of course, Erza's husband had to go as well. She knew she was luckiest of all the other female wizards around the guild. When their little Kazuki was born, he was there to witness it. However, six months later, while the family was happily celebrating their son's six months birthday on the winter's Solstice, he got a call and had to leave the next morning.

"Erza, you alright?" Mira's voice made her memories clear. "You're not thinking about Jellal again, are you?"

"Of course I am," she murmured. "I'll never stop thinking about him. I don't know if he's dead or is he alive; is he injured or is he okay. I know you feel the same way with Laxus, you would want to know, too. And then there's Lucy. *sigh* I sure hope she's doing better. Kazuki and I had to spend all last month at her house with her."

The she-devil mage nodded her head sadly, "We can only wait and see, I suppose. And as for Lucy, she'll be fine. She has Kasai remember? But I didn't call you here so you can recall painful memories."

"Then why did you call? You must make it quick, I think Kazuki wants to go home soon," she glanced over at her soon, no taller than a few centimeters. He was standing up on a baby carrier looking down at Juvia's daughters, Kori and Mizu but his mother could see his small yawn.

"Fairy Tail will be throwing a Christmas party this year," it was Lucy. She had just arrived, her daughter, Kasai, in hand.

"Good morning Lucy," Mira nodded her greeting with her signature smile. "But what Lucy just said it true. It's been too gloomy around Christmas time for the past two years. It's time we had some fun. You will come, please?"

Erza almost instantly refused the idea. How the guild could be having so much fun when they had no idea whether their husbands (Wendy's case, fiancé) are alive and well or already long dead.

However, Erza's two guildmates looked at her, hoping she would not decline. She suddenly felt guilty before giving a small nod, "Alright, Kazuki and I will come to the party."

"Great!" Lucy beamed, "It starts at six o'clock tonight!"

"Wait, leave Kazuki," Mira stopped Erza.

"What? Why?"

"He and the rest of the kids have a part in tonight's special event. We already have a suit for him and everything."

Erza smiled, "Very well. I'll be back later, then."

…

Lucy looked at her teammate with sorrow, "She has no idea what's she going to miss if she was going to say no."

"She would find out sooner or later," Mira set to work on cleaning Erza's mug with a white towel, "I mean, he has to go home anyway. It just wouldn't be as fun."

Lucy nodded as she brought her daughter up on her lap. Kasai cooed before finding a spoon entertaining as Lucy ran her hand through the baby's soft pink hair.

"Hey are you doing alright?" Mira's voice cracked with dread sadness.

The blonde mage nodded her head once, "I should've expected it. Of course he would do something that reckless."

"Lucy…" Mirajane felt her body tremble when she saw a single drop of salted liquid roll down the celestial spirit's cheek.

"Why was he so reckless?! He still had a family to return to but nonetheless, he went and played hero!"

Kasai looked at her mother. When she saw the tears, she reached up her free hand and rested it on her mom's cheek in attempt to wipe the pain away.

"He never even met his daughter and now he never will," cried Lucy, bring her daughter closer to her.

Levy looked up from a book she was reading a table behind her friend. Closing the book, she stood up and walked up to Lucy, hugging her from behind.

"It's alright, you still have all of us," she whispered. "We'll always be here for you, through thick and thin, like he was back when you guys were the strongest team."

"I know everybody in the guild means well but it still hurts!" Lucy cried on.

It didn't take long before Juvia, Bisca, and Cana to notice her cries. Being the best guildmates they can, walked over and also tried to sooth her and to also grieve for her loss.

…

When Erza arrived dressed in a red dress, the party was almost in full swing.

Female guildmates from different guilds were also present and it seemed like the guildmates took a whole afternoon decorating.

Erza felt guilty for not being here to help. She was too busy thinking and watching her son play in their living room to come and help. She immediately scanned the crowd for her little boy but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Erza! You're here!" Lucy exclaimed. She gave her teammate a hug before leading her towards the crowd.

"Uh, Lucy, where's Kazuki?"

"Aww, the mother's worried. Don't worry, he's with Mirajane. You'll see him later."

"But I want to see him now."

"Come on!" It was Jenny from Blue Pegasus. She walked by just as she saw the two Fairy Tail mages. "Don't just stand there, come and party with us Titania!"

…..

"Everybody, everybody, please settle down," Mirajane said through the microphone on stage. "It's time to give out presents, so please be quiet. Levy! Your son is running around with Kasai's bow, again."

Levy, who was standing with Lucy, Erza, and Sherry, quickly excused herself to go and get her son.

"Alright, now that we're all settled, it's time to give out some presents. First off, are the children," she turned to them sitting in a point in the room, "Let's what Santa brought for you kids this year."

She made her way to the tree on stage and picked up at least three, two red and one green, same sized gifts.

"Now, first off is, Mizu," Mira looked around for them. After about three minutes, Juvia awkwardly made her way up and accepted the two red gifts from her guildmate.

"Next is Kinzoku's," she announced.

"I don't know Mira, I don't think Kinzoku deserves a gift this year," Levy was standing over her son. The poor boy was apologizing before she crouched down and whispered a few things into his ear. The black haired boy then burst through the crowd and gratefully accepted the gift with a thank you.

Mira gave the rest of the gifts to its rightful owners, earning amused laughs out of the crowd. Erza felt like this was one of the best nights she ever had since Jellal left for war.

"And now, it's time we give the adults presents," Mira smiled, signaling for the kids.

They quickly ran up stage and behind the curtains.

"I'm sorry but I didn't contribute enough money to buy you guys presents," Erza said, embarrassed.

"We don't need your presents, we only need your love and happiness," Sherry smiled.

"Money can't buy this, trust me," Lucy was on the verge of tears. This is a present she won't be receiving.

"Erza, can you please come up?" Mira said.

Uncomfortably with all the attention on her, she made her way towards the little clearing before the stage.

"Here is you Christmas present from Kazuki," Mira moved out of the way just as Kazuki's little shining face came into view.

"Mommy! I got big gift for you!" he said, gesturing with his tiny hands.

Erza smiled up at her son, "Oh? And what did my little boy get me?"

He disappeared for a second before coming back into view, his hand tugging on something.

"Kazuki, what did you-?" Erza started but as her 'present' came into view, she gasped.

Jellal stood there, in a suit like the little boy. Sorry, like his son. He had a bandage around his head but he was here, with a smile.

"Kazuki's pwesent to Mommy is Daddy!" Kazuki clapped.

"J-Jellal?!" Erza covered her mouth just as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm home, Erza," he said, picking up his son and jumping off the stage so he stood face to face with his wife. "I'm finally home."

He brought her into a hug as she cried into his chest. He's real, he's alive, he's here.

They can also hear soft sobs of happiness in the crowd and a few whispers of 'Welcome home' or 'Congratulations.'

"Alright, congratulations for the reunion of the Fernandez's family," Mira said as she moved through all the other men returning.

Pretty soon it was only down to Lucy who hadn't received a gift. Fairy Tail knew why whereas all the other guilds were more confused when Kasai walked out on stage without her father but a letter in his place.

"This letter is too Lucy," Mira said as the blonde mage carried her daughter off stage.

"Please, I'll read it if I may, Mirajane," Jellal said, giving his son to Erza. "I don't know why, but Natsu requested I read the letter when time comes."

She nodded as she gave up her spot to Erza's husband. The realization of what happened to Natsu struck the crowd as they tried to calm down to listen to the dragon slayer's last words.

_Lucy and all the rest of my Fairy Tail Guild,_

_ I had a feeling that I wouldn't make it back. I knew I wouldn't and I guess I was right. But hey, I'm still around, you know. Here in the magical world, you'll see me from here and there. I'm not fully gone but I'm just not by your side all the time. But here are few things I want to say to those in Fairy Tail._

_ Erza,_

_ Jellal can be a little bossy at times but he has a heart of pure gold. He saved me so many times out on the battlefield and all his words meant were mainly to direct me in the right directions. See, I disobeyed him once and I'm not here to say this to you in person._

_Gray (you droopy-eyed ice cone maker),_

_ Hey, take good care of Juvia, alright? However, it doesn't matter how many times you might try, but you'll never beat me no matter what. You got me? I'm still thousands times better than you! But do take care, I don't plan on seeing you by my side for awhile so don't let me down._

"Dammit!" Gray's voice broke through the crowd. "Even when he's saying his last words, it was to tell me how much he was then me!" he said that in attempt for comedy, but he covered one of his eyes as tears streamed down from both eyes.

"Dammit, you ash-breath…"

_Wendy,_

_ Sorry, I was supposed to be Romeo's best man but I guess I could give that role up to either Jellal or Gray. You stay cool, alright? I can you see becoming a really strong dragon slayer! Next year at the games, I expect you to win against Chelia, no excuses, understood?_

_ Lucy, _

_I know you're very mad at me. I was really hoping that that feeling I was having was just me being paranoid and that one day, I would return to you and our child and we would continue living the happy life I promised._

_ I'm sorry I had to go and play 'hero' but it had to be done. I'm not trying to make excuses but I only did what I done to protect all of Fiore, Fairy Tail, you and my baby girl from harm coming if Bosco took over. I love you so much. There is no way I was going to let those bastards lay a finger on you or anybody in guild!_

Jellal paused when he saw his wife hug the blonde mage and his son doing the same thing with her daughter.

_I will always watch you and Kasai. No matter what and every Christmas morning, I will leave a present for both you and her under our Christmas tree in the living room. I will probably be hanging out with Master Mavis from now on but don't you guys forget me!_

_ Signed the Dragon Slayer that loves you all very much,_

_ Natsu Dragneel_

There was a P.S not but Jellal read that to himself.

_P.S: Hey Jellal, there's also a little letter in this envelop for Kasai when she's older. Can you keep it until then?_

Jellal felt a soft warm hand on his shoulder, glancing out the corner of his eye, he saw Natsu, dressed up with a warm smile.

With a smile, he nodded and tucked the letter away. Jellal slipped off the stage and walked up to Lucy.

Beforehand, Jellal managed to slip Kasai's letter into his inside pocket.

"T-thank you Jellal," Lucy said as she accepted the letter. "For everything you did for Natsu."

"Anytime," he smiled.

….

That night, the Fernandez family has finally made it home. Erza was still getting use to the warm feeling of Jellal being in her bed, er, their bed with her. Earlier, they managed to settle their son down because for some unknown reason, Mirajane decided to get him a Lego Train set and he wanted to play it almost immediately, much to his parents' displeasement.

Erza was the first under the cover and in bed and soon joined by her husband. For the first time in two years, his arms found her waist and pulled her into his chest. He dug his nose into her beautiful scarlet hair, glad to be home in their cozy little home.

"Kazuki's so lively," he said.

"Usually he's really calm," Erza let out a sigh.

"He's perfect," Jellal kissed her head. "And he's our child. I love you both so much."

She turned under his arms, "I'm so glad you're safe. Losing Natsu was rough enough, I can't imagine what would happen if you too were dead. I heard you were as reckless as he was but lucky enough to only be in a coma for about a week."

"Bosco fights dirty, if they didn't Natsu still would be here and his body not blown to bits," he winced as the memory came. "I saw everything, but I was too occupied to lend him a hand."

"It's not your fault," Erza shook her head. "Like he said, Natsu had the feeling he wasn't coming home. He's a hero to all."

"Yeah I know but let's not talk about him," Jellal smiled. "When behind stage, Kazuki had asked me something. It's what he wants for Christmas."

"What does he want? Doesn't that train set satisfy him?"

"No," Jellal went in and bit on her lip, "He wants a little sibling for Christmas."

Erza immediately blushed, "Uh, he does?"

"Of course," smiled Jellal. "And I want to be able to help you raise this one."

Titania sighed, "You two get a gift while I only get pain and stress."

"Ha ha," Jellal said. "Merry Christmas, Erza."

She pressed her lips against his, "Merry Christmas, Jellal."

_**I thinking maybe a two-shot but I don't know. We'll just have to see! Thanks for reading it!**_


	2. Sequel!

**hey guys! i just posted a multi-chapter sequel about Kazuki and his life! It's called "The Messenger" Please check it out! :D**


End file.
